Starting Fresh
by AllyKat2108
Summary: Eric/OFC After having a disturbing dream Eric's old lover returns to him in the hopes of keeping him safe. But how can a human keep a vampire safe?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own True Blood or any recognizable characters; however Eric does stop by in my dreams from time to time!

AN: Okay, so I'm rusty at writing and I honestly have no idea how good this story will be considering I'm trying to go for a more 'mature' story and I'm currently listening to Yo Gabba Gabba. That can be a bit as my husband puts it unsexy. But I have faith that I can move on from the kiddy distraction and hopefully write a beautiful story for anyone that reads it!

Chapter one: Not today kärlek

Abigail shot up in bed; her heart was beating hard and fast. She gripped at her sweaty nightgown and gasp for air. "Eric" she whispered softly. Jumping out of bed she raced to her closet grabbed a pair of jeans and shirt. She was out of her apartment door before her pants were even buttoned as she climbed into her car.

It was 1 am when she finally looked at her radio inside of her car. "Ok it's a six hour drive, the dawn is a little after seven in Shreveport so if I just drive non stop I can get to him before he goes to sleep." She drove and didn't stop.

6 hours later…..

Abigail walked cautiously into Fangtasia; even in her panic state she rolled her eyes at the décor of the club. The whole thing just screamed cliché and tacky. The door wasn't even shut yet when a female vampire came waltzing out from the back.

"We are closed human, but if you want to be my snack you can stay." The vampire's fangs showing with her wicked smile.

Abigail smirked slightly at the offer, she knew this was Eric childe and if she was so calm she knew Eric was just fine.

"Do I look tasty?" a small smile playing at her lips. A tall blond vampire emerged from the same dark hallway as the female vampire.

"I assure you she leaves a bitter taste in your mouth." Abigail ran to the tall vampire, her hands palm down on his chest. "Eric! You're alive."

"Technically no, but for lack of a better term yes. Did you hear otherwise?"

"I had a dream about you meeting the true death; I woke up and was in such a panic I just drove straight here."

"Lilla du humor mig." Eric said softly amusement in his voice. He patted her back gently. "Well as you can see I'm perfectly alive and not planning on meeting the sunset anytime soon." Abigail nodded her head in understanding. She slowly turned her body and began walking towards one of the dancer's stage and sat down on the platform.

"Well is nobody going to introduce me?" The female vampire asked impatiently as she tapped her bright blue pumps.

Abigail spoke before Eric even had the chance. "I know who you are Pam, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Abigail." Pam gave her a strange look before shooting Eric a glare that could stop a beating heart; luckily it wasn't an issue for the man standing before them.

"Well Angela its past dawn and we need to sleep, so if you could get the fuck out of the club now that you know Eric is fine." Pam then turned and marched back down the darkened hallway.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you this close to dawn, but I had to see for my own eyes, the dream was so clear the pain so unbearable that it all seemed so true." Abigail's eyes began to water up. "And your childe is a total bitch. She knew damn well my name isn't Angela."

"Oh Pam isn't so bad once you warm up to her coldness."

"That reminds me of someone else I know."

"Really? What's this person like?"

"Well he's tall, dangerously handsome and a complete asshole. In fact he might be the most ruthless person on the planet." Eric sat beside her on the platform. Taking her hand in his own, "Now Abby that's just ridiculous. Have you met every person on the planet?"

"He's also a smartass." Eric pulled Abigail into his lap. Her legs on either side of his body. "I've missed you älskling." There foreheads were touching now, his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. "When are you going to teach me Swedish so I can find out what you're always calling me? It isn't slut is it?" Eric leaned further into her, there lips brushing lightly. "Aldrig."

Abigail hands ran through his hair and pulled his head into hers and kissed him harshly. He stood up and with vampire speed rushed them into his office slamming her back hard against the door. All she did was moan in pleasure at the action. "Still like it rough I see." She grabbed at his shoulders trying to pull him closer. "Still like to try and kill my good mood by your talking."

He let go of her body allowing her feet to slide to the floor, she immediately began undressing herself. She got her shirt and bra off when she dropped on her knees and pull down his sweat pants. "Mhmm no boxers?" She sent him a wicked smile then slowly began to slide his hard cock into her mouth. His hands went directly into her hair massaging the scalp while she licked and sucked on him. "Your mouth is so hot." Eric wanted his whole body to feel hot. He roughly pulled her up onto the desk ripping her jeans off of her body. "No panties? Did you come her just to get fucked?" Abigail was too far into her arousal to even form a coherent sentence. She simply nodded her head and moaned into his chest as he hovered above her. He entered her quickly enjoying the sensation of her warmth against his cold skin.

"Jag älskar din värme" Eric quickens his speed and Abigail's walls begin clenching around him. "Oh Eric, mark me, mark me." Eric sunk his fangs into Abigail's throat.

"Mine" Eric shouted as he spilled into her. Abigail didn't even hesitate to jump up and start redressing. "Are we doing this again? Abby, stop this insanity right this instant!"

"That is our problem Eric I'm not a pet and I don't take well to be treated like one." She stormed out not even caring that her clothes were ripped. Eric followed her closely, grabbing her arm and turning her towards him.

"Your mine! Don't you fucking get it you dumb human pet! You belong to me."

"It was such a mistake to come here. I wish I hadn't now."

"You just wanted a good fuck and you know the only person that can even get you off now is me. You're my little whore!" She wiggled out of his grasp and slapped his face hard as she could.

"Abigail" His hand was on her throat, squeezing hard. "You need to leave and not come back until you're called upon and if you say one more word I won't be so generous about not killing you. Do you understand?"

She shook her head in the affirmative and was dropped on the floor. She looked up at Eric. "I'm going to bed, leave my club." Abigail did as she was told and walked to the door opening it, letting a small amount of sun shine through and left.

"Eric, what was that thing?"

"Pam that thing is Abigail, you know her name please do use it. You're annoying me." With that Eric walked into his office to sleep.

AN: Well what did yall think? Please be honest- the more feedback I get the better my writing will approve and the more inspiration I have!

TRANSLATIONS

Kärlek-love

lilla du humor mig-little one you humor me

älskling—sweetheart

aldrig-never

Jag älskar din värme-I love your warmth


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize! And I am not making any money off this!

AN: My first review was perfect!

**TrinityIsis: **Thank you so much for your lovely review! I'm not trying to knock any writer at all but when I read a story and Eric is all sweet and affection from beginning to end I don't get into as much because a lot of the attraction for me is that at any second he could just snap and maybe kill you! Ha-ha But please continue to read and review!

**x XRoweenaJAugustineX x****: **I really appreciate your honesty! I'm sorry you felt it was vague and rushed, that isn't really my purpose but I will try and improve on it asap! Abigail and Eric have a lot of history and you'll understand in the next few chapters why she is defensive! Keep reading and keep reviewing!

Chapter 2:

Abigail sat in a crappy hotel room tapping her fingers on the table. She had been sitting there all day after leaving Fangtasia and checking into the first hotel room she could find. She didn't really know why she was sitting around and not driving straight back to Texas and forgetting this whole stupid trip. She wasn't a psychic, why her dream made her panic like it did was a mystery to even her.

The truth was she was waiting till sundown to see if Eric would call her, she felt stupid for yelling at him and even more stupid for slapping him. They had some epic fights and she had a temper to match his own. What she didn't have was the strength or power of a vampire. So clearly challenging his patience with her wasn't the best of ideas after waltzing into his life after years of not speaking so much as a word to him. He wasn't even the one to tell her that Godric had died.

Godric had been the first vampire she met. At just 16 the whole idea of vampires had been so exciting for her, and he did not disappoint. When he died a small part of her died with him. She loved him. She had loved him. He was gone and it seemed so strange to her that he was alive for 2000 years then he was just gone. Gone.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone began to ring. She yelps slightly and grabbed it from her back pocket.

ERIC

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Abigail thought about lying to him, just tell him she had left town. But she knew there was no point in angering him again; hell he could probably smell her.

"In a hotel down the road form your club."

"Good, meet me at my house, some human kept me at my club past sunset and I was forced to sleep in a coffin. And you do know how I hate to sleep in those stuffy things."

"Eric, look it was a mistake to come here, I understand that and I'm sorry I upset you this morning. But I think I need to just say goodbye over the phone and that be the end of it."

"Abigail, when I said meet me at my house did it sound like I was asking?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Abigail hung up the phone and slowly walked to her car. She didn't understand what hold he had over her and why in Gods sweet name she was listening to him like she was a fucking pet—again! It was a short drive to the home that she hadn't been in for 4 years. The Northman home was large and very southern. It wasn't really what you would expect for the vampire but it was massive and it served its purpose.

The door opened before she had even gotten up the steps to the porch.

"Ms. Winslow?" A small man asked

"Just Abigail, but yes that's me."

"Wonderful! Mr. Northman is waiting for you in the study."

Abigail walked into the study that she had spent so much time in when she lived in this house. "Eric?" He was sitting in her favorite chair reading a book.

"Kattunge, glad you could make it."

"What can I do for you?"

"Don't be so bitter, it's unattractive on you." Eric stood and gestured for her to sit in the chair he had just been in. "You're favorite if my memory serves correct."

"It is, and if my memory serves me correctly you claim it was so uncomfortable it even hurt a vampires back."

"Did we not just go over you being a bitter bitch?" Abigail sat in the large chair and crossed her legs. "Yes we did, oh darling thank you for having me over on this fine southern evening."

"Abby, as much as I missed her sarcasm we have something to talk about." Eric sat down in the chair next to hers.

"Okay, what?"

"This dream you had is it the first one you've had of me?"

"Well since our blood bond wore off, this is the first one I've had in about two years."

"Well there is a threat against my life currently and although it is much to my displeasure to admit this I haven't come up with a plan that doesn't involve me dying." Her head snapped up quickly.

"What? Eric you have got to be joking, you're a 1000 years old. I don't understand how you can't come up with a better plan."

"Well its interesting that you say that because you gave me quite the idea this morning." Eric scanned her body before he continued. "As I was saying, how would you feel as being bait for the greater good of this Vikings life?"

Abigail's mouth formed a 'o' and shook her head in the negative.

"Don't love me enough to risk your life slightly?"

"I don't love you at all!" Eric stood from the chair and kneeled infront of her.

"Know that's just not true. You adore me, you lust me and you must certainly love me." He rubbed her cheek tenderly "I can tell when your lying so let try not to go down this road again."

"well I'm not going to be your bait!" He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. "It's a real shame you feel that way because I will not hesitate to make you my prisoner and force you to do it. I will glamour you until you cant remember you own name."

"I'll just keep my eyes closed." Her voice was barely a whisper and squeezed her eyes tightly.

"I will cut your eyelids off, now lets stop this silliness and head to bed."

"You just woke up." She said meekly

"I don't want to sleep." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and headed to his bedroom.

TRANSLATIONS

Kattunge- Kitten

AN: Thoughts? I'll try and update tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry I havent update in awhile but my little sister came into town and we spent the whole weekend at main event getting drunk and bowling heheeh! So im finally updating!

Chapter 3: Hate you, Love you

Abby woke up with gental kisses on her neck. She smiled and blushed at what had happened the night before when Eric practically forced her into his bed. Once she got there and he stripped off his clothing she didn't protest anymore. The man had the most sensational body!

"Sweet, sweet Abby. Mhmm you taste so sexy."

"I thought I tasted bitter?"

"Not tonight, you taste sweet and sexy. Ive never tasted anyone so pure in all my years."

"Really? Nobody has tatsed as good as me?"

"Nobody." Eric tapped her on her nose and pulled her ontop of him.

"Well that't suprisingly sweet. Trying to fill my head with good memories incase I die tomorrow?"

Eric grabbed her face and pulled her down close to his face. "You are not going to die tomorrow. I will not allow you to be harmed. Ive never allowed anything to harm you. Abby, I don't know how to explain my feelings towards you. I feel very strongly towards you. Ive never had affection for another human like I do you."

"Do you love me?" Abigail held her breath and waited for him to answer. He grabbed her hips and rolled her off of him. He sat up in the end of the bed, not caring that he was naked and fulled exposed. He put his hands through his hair and smoothed his short locks down.

"Abigail, Don't use words I don't understand."

"Because you're a vampire you don't understand what love means/" Abigail scooted off the bed and stood in front of his sitting form. " Or is it because you're a womanizing man whore?" His icy blue eyes looked at her. His emotions were unreadable. " I get it! Im nothing special to you. I never have been but don't use my feelings towards you to get what you want."

"Abigail."

"No! You want to bed me, you want to use me? That's fine! Im a stupid human but tell me this, why cant you just keep me your prisonor? Glamour me? Fuck break my legs but don't tell me you have affection for me." She pulled her pants on. " I don't expect you to say that you love me, all I want from you is honesty."

"Abigail, would you prefer I tell you something that isnt true? Ive never lied to you over the years. No I don't love you, I don't believe im capable of love, but I swear to you that if I was I would give you all my love." He grabbed her hips and placed his face against her bare stomache. "An this man whore you speak of, well I cant help it that women fawn over me kitten. Don't be jealous of women that mean nothing to me."

"Im not jealous! I just don't want to go down this road to find out that your going to fuck every whore in a short skirt!"

"Well I guess give me the chance before you start bitching at me for some whore I havent even done yet." Abigial grabbed his head and climbed onto his lap. "Okay, im sorry Eric." She kissed his lips tenderly. "We need to go over the plan." Eric nodded his head in the affirmative before taking her breast into his mouth. "This is not going over the plan."

"We can talk about it when we done!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I seems that my kids and husband don't enjoy me sitting on the computer for more than one minute! And Fantasy Football take priority all day Sunday so…im not sure were that leaves us, but I assure you I will try to keep this story updated!

Chapter 4

"Shut the fuck up!" Abigail shouted when Eric told her his plan to kill Russell Edgington. Eric looked away from her, his face showing no emotion.

"No fucking way! I will not allow you to go hang out, handcuffed to a 3000 year old vampire in the middle of the fucking day! When you said you thought you would die I didn't think you would be trying to commit suicide. This whole plan is just retarded!"

"Retarded? Really älskare, I paid very well for your education I would expect you to use a more educated word." Abigail turned her body so she was facing him completely. "Hey, this is serious, I will not let someone I love prance into the sun again. I don't think I could live through that pain again." Tears began to stream down Abigail's face.

Eric pulled Abigail's head into his chest and rubbed her hair gently. "It is going to be okay. I will try very hard not to die tomorrow. It causes me great distress to know that you are in pain."

"Okay, how do I end up as bait for this Russell guy?"

"So willing to help me today?"

"Well you were very persuasive last night."

"And I'm also very greatful and pleased that you have decided to help me without any force. Would you like me to show you how greatful and pleased I am?"

"Eric, I'm human and I'm a little sore for last nights activities."

"Abby please, I used to fuck you three times a night and never once have you complained about being sore since your first time."

"Well its been a long time since I've been intimate like that."

"I can smell the other guys all over you, don't lie to me."

"Im not lying! I said intimate like we were last night."

"And how were we last night?" Eric asked frustration evident in his voice. Abigail sighed in annoyance at the question.

"Eric, you're a 1000 year old vampire! Figure it out for yourself, now can we please just go over the plan that you've come up with?" Eric stood and turned into the bathroom. "Abigail come." Eric commanded from the bathroom. Abigail followed his orders and scolded herself for acting like his damn puppy. "I've asked you several times to not order me around like I'm some sort of servant. I don't like to be ordered around and you kno-" Abigail stopped speaking as soon as she saw what was in front of her.

The bathroom was completely dark except for the candles that were lit all around the tub and along the sleek counter top. "Ive ran you a bath for your sore body." He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, then pulled her shorts down her legs, lifting each leg gently to remove the garment all together. Abigail's heart began to beat faster when his cold fingertips grazed her thigh. His fingers ran up her body in electrifying caress. Circling her bellybutton before moving towards her breast, she sucked in a breath when his cold mouth engulfed her nipple. She moan in response to his licks. He kissed his way up her body, when he passed by her pulse point on her neck his fangs popped out. The sound of the sharp slink made her grabbed onto his shoulders pulling him closer to her, urging him to bite her. He resisted biting her and settled for kissing her instead.

"I thought you were sore?" She nodded her head slowly as the sexual daze wore off and reality set back in. "That why I made you a bath." Eric picked her up and slid her into the warm bath water. "Thank you."

"Now why you are relaxing I think this might be the perfect time to talk about your part in our little plan to take down Edgington. Sookie Stackhouse is a very special girl, her blood will allow a vampire to walk into the sunlight. However it does not last long. After Russell drinks her blood I plan on handcuffing him to me and wait for his skin to start to burn."

"But wont your skin start to burn as well…and I thought I was going to be bait! It sounds like your bait."

"Yes I will endure some pain and I've decided that your worth to much to be simple bait. You will wait until he has no strength and simply drag me inside."

"Eric you cant be serious that is a terrible plan. I cant let you do it. Why cant you just stake him once he goes outside? Or I can whatever! And why are you going outside?"

"He'll make me go first. Without a doubt in my mind I will have to drink from Sookie and walk outside first."

Abigail stood up and grabbed the towel to wrap around her body. "Okay, whatever you need me to do I will." Eric picked her up wedding style and carried her back to bed. "Are you still sore?"

"Yes, and yes I've had sex with other men, even another vampire but its never been like it has when I'm with you. You're the only person that has ever gotten me off so many times I think I'm going to die from pleasure. Thrust into me so hard I could actually say I got fucked."

"Aww, that is the most romantic thing ive ever heard." The sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Eric, it may not be romantic but it's the truth. You're the only one that knows how to fuck me." Eric brought his wrist to his mouth and bite into it. Abigail was confused when he brought his bleeding wrist to her mouth.

"Drink so you can recover from our earlier activities and I can fuck you again."

"If I drink from you we are going to be bonded again. A blood bond that will take years to wear off."

"I don't want it to wear off Abigail. I want you to stay here with me forever. And after we handle this nuisance with Russell I fully intend on ravishing you everyday three times a day until you don't get sore again." Eric leaned in and kissed Abigail hard and passionate.

"Tomorrow I will kill a vampire 2000 years older than me."

TRANSLATIONS

Älskare- Lover


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TRUE BLOOD CHARACTERS…. But if I did….mhmm….

Chapter 5

I woke up with a rush, my hand shot straight to my chest where my beating heart pounded so loudly and fast that I thought I was having a heart attack.

"Abigail, calm yourself it was only a dream." Eric mused from his side of the bed. "You humans get so worked up over dreams."

"It was a bad dream, a very bad dream." Abby got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to calm herself down and get ready for the "big" day.

"I would have woken you but you didn't seem to be in distress till you woke up. I thought you were having a sex dream about me. You kept moaning and saying 'Eric please'." Eric wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Abigail smiled despite the fear that still hadn't left since she woke up just before sunrise.

"It was just a silly dream, I'm gonna brush my teeth then ill be ready to go to Fangtasia."

"Now I pick something out for you to wear so you'll fit in better at the bar as an employee." Abigail's eyes got big as she turn around to see what Eric was holding in his hands for her to wear. "No, you've got to be kidding me." Eric advanced towards her in a menacing yet extremely sexy way that could only be done by Eric Northman. He was like a wild animal stalking slowly towards its prey. "But darling im so not kidding you."

"Why can't I just wear what I picked out? It wouldn't make me stand out or anything. I mean what's wrong with shorts and a top? I mean I picked out this shirt cause I know how much you like when I wear things that don't make men thinks I'm a whore, and know your actually asking me to wear a hookers outfit."

"Its not a hooker's outfit Abigail, I got it out of Pam's closet."

"Really Eric? Honestly that makes me feel worse!"

"Abigail get dressed so we can leave before the sun comes out and my plan is completely ruined."

Abigail despite feeling like a two dollar hooker did put on the leather contraption and quietly got into Eric's car. As they drove down the road all Abigail could think about was her dream, the sensations had been so real for her that she actually had to tell herself over and over again that Eric was fine, it was really just a dream and everything was alright. The night sky was slowly turning lighter and lighter as they walked into Fangtasia.

"You asshole! I though you loved me, your a sick fucking cold blooded killer and I hate you Bill." A blonde that was tied to the chair screamed at a man who looked very stoic.

"What is going on here Eric?" Abby asked

"This is Sookie."

"Okay, why is she tied to the chair like a prisoner? I thought you said she was on board for helping out with your plan?"

"She is on board for helping out with the plan. She is here isnt she?"

"Eric, she doesnt look like she is on board for this at all!" Eric's calm deminour changed very quickly as he advanced towards Abby.

"You listen to me, i have wanted this for a very long time. Before I was a vampire I wanted this.

You will not ruin this for me. And if you try to interfere dont think my feelings for you will make me not snap your neck into two pieces my love." Abby shook her head in understanding. "I will not kill her, she will be fine."

"Alright."

"Good now dont be mad at me, put a smile on your sexy face." Abby smiled briefly before looking away. Eric put his hand on her arm and pulled her into a quick hug. " Abigail, Russell is here. You need to go into the back and stay out of sight. Go now."

Walking to the back of the bar Sookie was still talking to Bill and Eric pleading for them to let her go and threats if they didn't.

"Sookie, everything will be just fine. I promise you everything will be just fine."A strange sense of jealousy ran through Abigail when she heard Eric speak to Sookie so tenderly. The moments her and Eric shared couldnt really be considered tender in the past, hell most of there relationship was a whirlwind of fights and make up sex. But Eric had been more sensitive in the last few days despite the violent first day at Eric's house. But this Sookie girl was a freaking tool for him to use to get something he wanted, a prisoner that was freaking tied to a chair and he was consoling her.

"ABIGAIL! NOW." Pam yelled as she helplessly watch Eric and Russell slowly smoke and burn under the suns bright rays. Abby made it to the front door, axe in hand ready to drag Eric inside. Eric and Russell laid handcuffed on the ground slowly burning.

"Eric, are you alright?"

"Abigail, break our handcuffs and drag me back inside." Abigail broke the handcuffs and kicked Russell in the side to roll him away from Eric. "Abby, Ive never seen you in the sunlight, you look magnificent."

"Eric, your skin is literally peeling off your body and your sweet talking me?"

"Seemed like the right thing to say to the lady saving my life." Abby smiled and began dragging Eric into the safety of Fangtasia. "Wait! I will give you a million dollars cash to save my life." Abby turned on her heels to look at the pleading vampire.

"I'm not interested in a million dollars. My only interest right now is getting Eric to safety."

"Don't be a fool and think he loves you. Hes a vampire and the only love in his heart is for that blonde fairy whore inside. He'd break your neck in a second if it meant that she would return his affections. I can offer you more than money, and much for than a playboy vampire that pretends to love you so that he can use you to save his own ass."

Abigail grabbed Eric once again and pulled him into the bar. "He needs blood. I need to finish a conversation with Russell."

"Abigail, dont believe his lies. He is trying to manipulate your feelings, nothing he said is true." Abigail turned to face Eric. "Really? Because im pretty sure you do have feelings for her. I dont know how deep those feelings go but i assure you that im not dumb Eric. You treated your prisoner with more respect and caring then you've ever shown me. If i even looked at you with a evil look you'd smack it off my face, but her, you enjoy her remarks. Like i said I have to talk to him."

Abigail walked back outside to see Russell curled up in the fetal position.

"Russell, i want to talk to you."

"So glad you had a change of heart."

"Well i wouldnt say it was a change of heart, just need to set a few things straight with you."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize!

CHAPTER 6

Abigail walked back outside to see Russell curled up in the fetal position.

"Russell, I want to talk to you."

"So glad you had a change of heart."

"Well I wouldn't say it was a change of heart, just need to set a few things straight with you."

"Well sugar plum, why don't you drag me inside before I fucking die and you don't get to set me straight."

"Hmm…I'm really enjoying the sunlight. It won't take long anyways." Abby crotched down next to Russell's charred body. "When you had your werewolf bitches kill Eric's family did you feel any guilt? Any remorse for the innocent lives you took?"

Russell laughed "Silly girl, I'm a vampire I don't feel emotions of guilt. I don't even know what guilt means."

"Really? No mercy for the newborn child they killed?"

"Newborns are the tastiest treats."

"You really aren't making me want to save you. In fact your just really annoying me!" Abby got up and starting walking back to the bar. "NO! Wait come back."

Abby turned and walked back to Russell. "I'm just being honest with you. I don't have emotions like that; you should know that vampires don't have feelings."

"You don't love?"

"Sugar, we love, but we don't love like humans. You could never understand unless you were a vampire yourself."

"If I was a vampire would I love Eric the same?"

"I suppose more, you would be alive together forever."

"And Sookie?"

"What about the blonde?"

"Would Eric love me or her more if I was a vampire?"

"You'd have to ask him, save my life and I can show you how to make him love you more than anything else on the planet. Sookie will just be a sad memory for him. If you want him I can make him love you."

"Really?" Abby stared at him intently.

"Yes, now take me inside you fucking bitch!" Abby stood straight up, the trance she had been in was now over and she was fully aware that she had been humoring his ridiculous promises of Eric's undying love. "The only bitch here is you." She grabbed the axe from the ground a few feet away and hovered it above his head.

"How does it feel to be helpless? Do you feel afraid of the fact that I'm going to kill you?

"Sweetheart if you were going to kill me you would have already. You want Eric to want you so bad that you would dare kill me after what I've offered you. The chance for the infamous Eric Northman to be yours forever."

"You have so little faith in me that you actually think I'd let a monster like you live just so the person I love would return those feelings? You don't know shit about me, and you can try and manipulate me all you want. But it isn't gonna work today." The axe that hovered over his head in one swift movement hit through the neck and into the ground under it. The ashes of Russell littered the ground. Abigail stood in shock of the fact that she had actually just killed a very old, very powerful vampire. The adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins slowly began to wear off. She dropped the axe and walked slowly into the bar.

The sight of Sookie hovered over Eric made Abigail want to scream. When she saw Sookie's wrist in between Eric's teeth, feeding on this special fae blood she wanted to rip her head off. Wanting being the key word. She simply went behind the bar and poured herself a double shot of the first bottle she saw.

"Well while you kittens were in here playing lets feed the vampire I was out there killing one. So know that Russell is dead, Eric is fine and clearly Sookie isn't a prisoner I think ill be heading home." Eric had stopped drink about one word into Abby's first sentence.

"As soon as the sun sets I will return home as well. We have some private celebrating to handle." Eric lend against the bar counter, his beautiful features completely returned from Sookie's blood. He looked so sincere in his words that Abby couldn't help but imagine all the naughty things Eric would no doubt do to her as soon as the sun set and he had her on her back in his bed.

"Actually Eric ill be returning home to Texas. You know where I live."

"Nonsense." Eric waived her off like he was dismissing a whining child.

"Its not nonsense I helped you with your problem now I'd like to go home." Eric walked around the bar and grabbed Abby by the arm and dragged her into his office. "Why are you acting like this? I told you I want you to stay with me, to be mine."

"I don't think it's gonna work out, I want unrealistic things from you. I love you and I want you to love me back. And you're a creature of the night blah blah blah and you can't love."

"You knew who I was; I never hide my nature from you."

"Your right you never did. Since I was 16 years old you've been a real dick head to me, fucked me happy and then became a dick head again! But you show that blonde bitch in there more compassion as your fucking prisoner that you've ever shown me as 'someone you really care about'."

"Sookie? You don't know what you're talking about. She is simply a very special person."

"Why? Because her blood is so pure? Can take you to some Acid trip land where you can walk in the sun? So the fuck what!"

"She is the last of her kind, and that deserves respect."

"Respect the fact that last night you told me that you have real feelings for me. As real and as close to love as you'll ever be able to get and then you treat some blonde with nice tits nicer than me."

Eric laughed "You noticed she has nice tits huh?" Abby stepped away from Eric and sat down on the black couch. The black couch that held so many memories for her, good and bad and now another memory would be seared into the leather and her heart as bad.

"Eric, do you remember when I lost my virginity?" A low growl left Eric's throat.

"Yeah I doubted you forgot. I wanted you to take me, I was so smitten by your sorry ass that all I could think about was how romantic you could make it for me. How special that moment would be. But I couldn't get you to look at me twice."

"Is that why you decided that loosing your cherry with some rock star want to be in the backseat of a Toyota would be so romantic?"

"Yeah I guess. I just wanted to feel wanted. And when I got home Godric was angry that I had left and disappointed that I had decided to have sex period."

"I remember rather fondly his reaction to your stupidity."

"And you were livid, passionate, and jealous. You came to me that night and informed me that I was yours and not to be touched by anyone but you ever again. At that moment I thought I would be with you for the rest of my natural life."

"You can be, Abigail I want you with me. I don't want Sookie."

"You don't want Sookie? You're a lot of things but I didn't know liar was one of them."

"Alright, I'm intrigued by her and I want to fuck her but I don't want her the way I want you." Eric sat down next to her and placed a single kiss on her neck. "If I had to pick who I wanted forever it would be you. She has supernatural forces that drawl me to her and I still want you more. That has to count as something."

"I'm not going to share you with her or anyone else."

"I will try very hard to not be shared." Abby rolled her eyes and shot him a death glare. "Alright I will never lie to you or fuck and bitchy blondes." Abby smirked at him

"Will you come back to our home?"

"Only if you promise to ravish me when we get there."

"Why wait?" Eric grabbed Abby's head and began kissing her, pushing her onto her back against the soft leather couch. "Eric?" He mumbled something that sounded like what as he kissed her neck and collar bone. "I wanna be on top." Eric smirked and allowed her to push him into a sitting position and straddle him. She slowly grinded against him and kissed down his long neck. When she got to the spot that should be pulsing with a heartbeat she bit down as hard as she could without actually breaking skin and whispered in a sultry soft voice "Mine."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize!

CHAPTER 7

"Do you ever think about when we were first together?" Abigail asked as she played gently with Eric's hair

"Well from time to time I do think about those first few months we all had together. I remember very fondly in fact the first time Godric caught us having sex."

"Oh that was so embarrassing. I truly thought he was going to kill you." Eric smiled at Abby devilishly "and you were so concerned you jumped out of bed naked to defend me against him. It was so sweet to see my little kitten defend my honor."

"But I meant the first time we had sex." Abby rolled onto her back and waited for his answer. Eric lifted his head up and rolled towards her body. He nuzzled her neck and placed a small kiss on her nose.

"I do remember älskling; I wanted you for so long. For you to be mine but i didnt think it would be a good relationship for you. And Godric only reassured me that you were to young and innocent to be involved with me. Not that your little antics didnt go unnoticed."

"Excuse me? What antics?"

"Really Abigial? The little outfits, comments you'd make when i was around. I noticed and i wanted you so badly but i was able to stay away until you came home that night. I could smell that boy all over you and it made me enraged. I wanted to fuck him from your mind but i knew i had to keep it soft and passionate for you."

"It was the most amazing expiernce I had ever had, well until the next time you had sex with me." Eric chuckled slowly.

"Abigial, you truly are the most amazing human I've ever met. Godric knew it the first time he met you. I couldnt inderstand while he found you so valuable, so important." Eric stood up and walked to the dresser, pulling out a small velvet red box. "But now i completely understand."

"Eric, what is that?"

Eric waved the small box around in the air. "This?"

"Yes."

"Well most humans hold material markings more than vampires."

"Eric, please your the flashiest person I've ever met. Human or vampire alike."

"This is most likely true, but I meant in a possive way. When a man wants to claim a women he put a ring on her fringer, but a vampire marks her. So basically any vampire will smell that your mine, but a human wouldnt know."

"So? Im not exactly looking for anyone else Northman."

"Well sometimes it makes a man feel good to know that what is his stays his."

"Im not your thing Eric! I dont know how many times i have to fucking til you."

"Really? Such language to a man thats puring his heart out to you? Im trying to give you a gift Abby and id appreciate you not letting your fear of commitment ruin this special moment."

Abby wanted to yell, kick him in the balls and slap his face for accusing her of 'ruining' some moment of commitment but deep down in the very pit of her subconcience she knew he was right. He had always been possisve and while she didnt love that quality in him it was the true deal breaker. And when things got serious and when things got tough she ran. She ran hard and fast because the idea of being with a man that couldnt even say 'I love you' scared her.

"Alright, whats in the box."

"Dont get over excited im not asking you to be my wife, but i want you to wear this ring. It was my mothers." He open the box and handed her the ring. It was a gold ring, the band was twisted and looked like a gold knot.

"Its beautiful Eric."

Eric took Abby's full lips and pressed them against his own. "You are mine, and I'm yours and I wont except it to be any different." He slowly kissed his was down her long throat, licking and biting her breast. His fangs popped out when her hand reached out and started stroking his cock.

"I want you to bite me, mark me Eric."

"With pleasure my lover." As Eric bit into her soft left bresst Abigail moaned out that she wanted him to change her. He stopped drinking and slowly raised his head to make eye contact with her.

"Im sorry what?"

"I want you to change me, make me a vampire."

AN! Im sorry i havent updated and im ever more sorry that im leaving you hanging with such a cliff hanger! Muah muah hahahahaha! I had no idea i was going to go in this direction and now that i have i actually have to think about the way i want to write Eric's reaction! Reviews are loved and appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Had an over whelming need to update this story for some reason this morning. I guess the Christmas spirit made me want to update my very neglected story! I hope you like it and review! :)

Chapter 8: Questions and Answers

Eric looked down at the woman he had craved for many years, the woman that made his still, cold heart feel warmth. Abigail Winslow changed his vampire life, and now she was asking him to change her human life. Eric sat up and pulled Abigail with him.

"You've never expressed to me that you ever wanted to be a vampire."

"Well now im expressing it to you." Abigail smiled at Eric and got up on her knees so she could be eye level to the tall vampire. "I know I always said I didn't want to be a vampire, but Eric I was a girl."

"Abby, you are still a girl."

"Eric, no I'm not. Im 28 years old, and if we really want to be together then I think you should change me."

"Well I really want to be with you, but we should wait at least a few months to make sure you really truly want this life." Eric brushed a stray piece of Abby's hair from her face. "You are so beautiful my darling Abigail."

Abby's cheeks redden from the compliment. "I love you Eric." Eric's gaze soften as Abby's whispered confession. He shook is head slowly and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"I think you will make a stunning vampire alskare." Tears weld up in her eyes and she stood from the bed, she picked up Eric's button up shirt from the floor and slipped it on.

"Vackra, why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset about anything."

"Now your just lying to me."

"Do you love Pam?" Eric shot her a strange look.

"Abigail, Pam is my progeny there is no need to be jealous of her. Plus she has taste for things much more feminine then myself."

"I dont mean to sound jealous Eric. I understand that you two have a very special bond, like you and Godric did." Hearing Godric's name was like having a gallon of ice cold water being poured on your body. "I just want to know if you love her, the way that Godric loved you."

"I love Pam as any maker loves their childe."

"So if you were my maker you would love me?" It was like the light bulb went off in Eric's head. Abigail was just trying seeking out his affection and love by being turned into a vampire.

"Come here alskare." Abby walked towards Eric, she stopped directly in front of him he body standing in between his long muscular legs. "Come closer." Eric's arms came around her body and gently pulled her down onto one of his thighs. "Do you want me to turn you into a vampire because you think it will make me love you?"

"Thats not the only reason, but its what originally made me want to be turned. Russell told me that the only way you'd ever be able to truly be with me, to truly love me was to be a vampire."

"You listen to the words of the man you killed?"

"Well he was a crazy maniac but he was a very old vampire so I figured he knew what he was talking about."

"Abigail i'll make you a deal."

"Alright."

"In one year if you still want to be turned into a vampire I will be more than pleased to do so."

"Why a whole year?"

"Because once I turn you thats it, There is no going back, it will be you and I for all eternity and for someone who claimed to hate me three days ago thats a awfully large 180."

"I know but I was just angry at you. Ive loved you since I was a teenager, I cant stop loving you even why I try too." Abigail wrapped her arms around Eric neck, tears slowly falling from her eyes "I just want to be with you and for us to be happy."

"Dont cry my little one, your tears can bring me no happiness."

"I'm sorry Eric, I just want you so bad it hurts sometimes." Eric whipped her tears away with his thumb and rubbed the salty tear on his lips. He pulls her head to his and slowly kisses her. The mixture of her tears in his mouth was delicious and left him craving for more of her, her body, and her blood. Eric pulled away from Abigail who moaned in displeasure from their kissing ending so soon.

"One year and we decide?" Eric asked

"One year."

"Good now that its settled tell Santa what you want for Christmas." Abigail shot Eric a confused look. "Well you are sitting on my lap, I saw at a mall once that children lined up to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what they want for Christmas." Abby through her head back and laughed.

"Well I've been very naughty so I doubt Santa will bring me anything this year."

"Yes you have been a naughty naughty girl this year, might as well continue being naughty." With that Eric tossed Abby onto the bed with his vampire strength and crawled on top of her small framed body. "Just because Santa doesnt reward you for being bad doesnt mean I wont." And with that Eric thrust himself into Abby.

TBC


End file.
